


Oui

by yeaka



Series: Yup This. [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camming, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Slurs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A jerk jerks it on camera.





	Oui

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star54kar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/gifts).



> A/N: This is set in the same universe as ‘Yes Please,’ wherein Prompto’s a camboy Loqi likes and Noctis got. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

If he’s perfectly honest, his numbers aren’t amazing yet, but that’s to be expected given that he’s relatively new to the scene and he doesn’t upload as much as his competitors. He does, after all, have a life, and a _real_ job, and just better things to do in general than indulge all the thirsty fans out there who’d do anything for his dick. Nevertheless, he still likes to upload occasionally, and even do the odd stream, so those fans can be reminded why he’s so worth salivating over. But he isn’t stupid enough to use his own home for a backdrop, so he rents a room in a hotel with his clothes fully on and camera carefully concealed. 

He hides his face, or at least obscures it, with a black lace masquerade mask. It traces elegant patterns around his eyes, sweeps across his nose, and ties back behind his ears, but still leaves it easy to breath, speak, and see. He makes sure it’s secure in the bathroom mirror, after he’s already changed into the most exquisite lingerie money can buy and silk robes that shimmer in the artificial light. Loqi doesn’t do anything by half measures. He makes sure he’s perfect, and then his show begins. 

He doesn’t ask what his fans want first. He doesn’t _care_ what they want, because in the end, all they’ll really want is _him_ , and that’s exactly what he’ll deliver. He sets up his camera, his laptop, hides his own personal effects under the bed, and smiles when it starts. 

He greets his early audience in hushed, husky terms, tells them what a divine treat they’re in for, and luxuriates in the wondrous sound of early tips. He ignores the requests that come with them. He doesn’t even need the money—he just likes the _idea_ of it: of people wanting him so badly that they’ll part with so many coins. He imagines most of his audience are poor, wholly unworthy creatures that can’t get it anywhere else, and that work hard for money and truly need it—but they’ll make that sacrifice because he’s _that_ desirable. They adore him. They’d do anything for him. The chat’s pinging is the modern day equivalent of thunderous applause. 

Loqi slips off the bed with that music in his ears. He sways his hips to the staccato beat and slowly sheds his robes, teasing the crowd with stray and fleeting glimpses of his pale skin. By the time he finally drops the fabric to the floor, he’s flushed with anticipation. He lets his audience drink in the sight of him in his loose corset and laced underwear, complete with stockings affixed to a light blue garter belt. He undoes those pieces too, also slowly, also teasing, and bit-by-bit reveals the gorgeous body underneath. 

Finally, he’s peeled off the last stocking, and there’s not a stitch of anything underneath. Loqi stalks onto the bed like a feral cat, eyeing up the chat like he’s going to pounce on each and every one of them. New people are logging in all the time. 

He turns the screen and camera with him, moving fluidly, having practiced. Then he settles against the headboard, where he plans to stay for the rest of the show. The lubricant is waiting. He makes an art of pouring enough into his palm. He dips low to cradle his cock in one hand, taking time to fondle his balls and stroke his base. When he holds it back against his stomach, he arches his hips forward, spreading his legs wide to show off what lies beneath. The chat’s picking up again, and Loqi’s eyes divert to enjoy the inevitable praise. 

_GuardianDick1979: fuck ur hot_   
_UpsidedownTears: soo hot!_   
_boobscobo: oooh pretty hole!!_   
_Snarkbitch joins._   
_EndsoftheGirth: whatre you preparing for, gorgeous?_   
_AlphaDick56: my dick_   
_Snarkbitch: u wish_   
_AlphaDick56: I do_   
_UpsidedownTears: i’d watch that_   
_EndsoftheGirth: id watch any dick fuck that hole_   
_boobscobo: pckr up!_

Loqi has to fight the urge to roll his eyes. When he first started, he told himself he’d ban anyone who couldn’t type properly, but unfortunately, he’d swiftly learned that would leave him with single-digit followers. He does his best to tolerate the complete cretins who litter his chat, but they do get on his nerves. A few he even recognizes from other places on the site, and it makes him all the more disappointed in them to know they’re experienced users who still type like children. He starts skimming past the worst cases as he idly drags his wet fingers between his spread-open cheeks. 

_UpsidedownTears: you look so good, i’d eat that ass right out_   
_EndsoftheGirth: is that what you want, @NifForever? tells us_   
_EndsoftheGirth: tell me and ill do it_   
_boobscobo: he wnts dick duh!_   
_Snarkbitch: sluts like him dont think of anything else_   
_PromPoms joins._

Loqi instantly halts. He stares at the screen. He knows he’s lost his suave expression and hurriedly replaces it, forcing his hand to move again, though he’s no longer putting any thought into the movements. The chat continues on, mostly still directed at Loqi, but a few people recognize the newcomer. It makes sense, since they must have relatively similar profiles, save for PromPoms being a filthy commoner with a ridiculously awful fetish for the Lucian Prince while Loqi’s obviously a well-bred, well-adjusted, overall more valuable person. But PromPoms is still the person Loqi thinks about most while jerking off, and he can’t help the swell in his chest. He can’t help feeling weirdly _honoured._

But he’s also petty and doesn’t want to show that. He debates ignoring PromPoms completely, then decides he can’t risk Prom feeling unwanted and leaving. He must recognize Loqi’s username. NifForever was PromPom’s biggest supporter, until that stupid ass-kisser NoktKnightXV came around. 

Trying his best to be both completely casual and utterly intoxicating, Loqi purrs, “Welcome to my stream, PromPoms.” He lets his grin linger and, for once, avidly watches the chat. 

_Snarkbitch: wtf u didnt welcome me_  
 _AlphaDick56: you’re not prompoms. Welcome prom!!_  
 _JerseyJewels: hot damn, it’s the blondie sandwich of my dreams!_  
 _PromPoms: hi Nif! :)_  
 _ChancellorIdDoMeAh: As much as I appreciate the appreciation of your fellow performers, let’s not forget the task at hand, shall we?_  
 _ChancellorIdDoMeAh: And by that, I quite literally mean your hand. Do keep moving it, will you?_  
 _Snarkbitch: tldr fuk urself already_   
_PromPoms: Wow, I had no idea you were so good looking! now I’m super flattered you watch me!_

Those two short sentences are worth two full pages of praise from the others. Loqi can feel himself smirking. He knows he’s preening. He can’t help it. With his best set of ‘bedroom eyes’, he tells the camera, “Thank you. You are a lucky boy for that.” He hopes that wherever PromPoms is, he’s shivering and touching himself to the sight of Loqi. 

Or maybe that blasted boyfriend he allegedly picked up is touching him now, which gives Loqi a most unwelcome spike of jealousy. He tries to tell himself he wouldn’t _really_ want Prom anyway. He deserves someone better. A high-ranking noble who appreciates the Empire. Not some scruffy Lucian slut. 

But he _wants_ that Lucian slut, and it’s Prom he thinks of when he starts circling his hole with his index finger. He bites his bottom lip and moans as he dips that first digit in. The chat glows with praise, PromPoms included.

Loqi knows better than to say it aloud, but as he’s slipping that first finger further in, he’s thinking, _This one’s for you, Prom._ He reaches knuckle-deep and curls in, pretending his finger is Prom’s tongue. It used to be pure fantasy, but now that Prom’s found a boyfriend, Loqi’s seen him eat ass in vivid detail. Loqi’s watched that pink tongue eagerly plunge into a quivering hole. He wants Prom on the hotel bed with him. 

He eases that finger in and out and begins lightly stroking his cock in time with the movements. He’s already begun to harden from Prom’s presence—nothing turns him on like being lusted after, and the thought of Prom’s dick getting hard for him is a wonderful image. A few of his viewers seem to think he’s following their instructions, while others bemoan being ignored, still others pushing for more, but Prom is the only one he’s really watching for.

 _PromPoms: You have a nice voice, Nif._  
 _anallyyours: and a nice asshole_  
 _EndsoftheGirth: youll need more fingers than that_  
 _AlphaDick56: need a whole hand if your gonna take a cock like mine_   
_ChancellorIdDoMeAh: No, nice and slow is the way to do it, my boy._  
 _ChancellorIdDoMeAh: Do keep up the good work._  
 _chocoballs: moar pls_  
 _NoktKnightXV joins._

Again, Loqi pauses, and this time, his surprise doesn’t convert to elation. He almost stops everything to reach for the computer and make his first ban. 

But then PromPom posts: _Nokt! I’m glad u came!_

_NoktKnightXV: what, thought you were going to watch without me?_   
_PromPoms: haha, wouldn’t dream of it <3_

It’s just enough to stop Loqi from enacting the banishment. It’s his worst nightmare come true—he actually managed to get Prom’s attention, and somehow, NoktKnightXV’s showed up to hog it again. But if they’ve somehow gotten closer, which it looks like they have, and for some bizarre reason Prom won’t watch without him, which apparently might be the case, then Loqi’s screwed.

_PromPoms: He’s rly hot, right?_   
_NoktKnightXV: Yeah, okay, I’ll admit it... you’ve got a pretty nice ass, NifForever._   
_NoktKnightXV: You’re still an ass, but credit where credit’s due._   
_NoktKnight gives 150gil._   
_PromPoms: haha_   
_PromPoms gives 100gil._   
_JerseyJewels: ill give the gil when the fucking begins hint hint nudge nudge_   
_GuardianDick1979: Don’t insult NifForever in his own stream; he’s a gorgeous Imperial specimen and deserves rispect_   
_NoktKnightXV: Sorry, my bad_   
_NoktKnightXV gives 200gil._   
_NoktKnightXV: You are a gorgeous Imperial specimen and deserve rEspect._   
_PromPoms: Sorry Nif he’ll behave I promise <3_   
_ChancellorIdDoMeAh: Your hands, if you don’t mind?_   
_ChancellorIdDoMeAh: Perhaps they could employ a tad more haste?_

Loqi’s... torn. He doesn’t know if he’s furious or if his ego’s having a field day. On the one hand, _how dare NoktKnightXV._ On the other hand, Loqi’s clearly the victor of their unspoken squabble: his online nemesis has just agreed that he’s undeniably handsome and worthy of worship. Ultimately, and mostly because he’s half hard, he leans more into that, drawling, “Thank you, Knight. I _am_ quite gorgeous.” And if he’s a little cocky too, so be it. He deserves to be. 

_GuardianDick1979: hey i said it first_   
_Snarkbitch: haha this is such a bitchfest_   
_Snarkbitch: but srsly shut up and get fucked thats what we came for_   
_GuardianDick1979: ugh not u 2_   
_PromPoms: Your cock is beautiful, Nif. I hope I get to see it come tonight. ;)_

Loqi’s hands pick up their pace. He strokes himself just that little bit faster, the finger inside him withdrawing to allow a second. He pushes in, making a show of groaning, and scissors himself open for the camera. The audience, predictably, loves it. Even NoktKnight compliments him again. That counts for more than the others’ praise. But Prom’s counts the most. As Loqi spreads his hole wide for all to see, he licks his lips and muses, “You’re right, Prom... I do have a rather impressive cock. Nice and long... bigger than yours, you know... and only the very best get a chance to play with it...”

_AlphaDick56: hey i like prompoms’ cute little omega dick_   
_NoktKnightXV: He’s not that small._   
_JerseyJewels: hey get em together sometime, we’ll measure!_   
_GuardianDick1979: uv got a great imperial dick babe_   
_PromPoms: Only the very best, hm? How about my prince? I bet he’d know just what to do with that big dick of yours..._   
_ChancellorIdDoMeAh: Hm, now there’s an amusing thought._   
_PromPoms: My beloved Noctis always knows just what to do with a nice, hard cock..._

Loqi snorts. He’s glad that Prom’s getting into it enough to start projecting, but projecting is all it is. Loqi certainly doesn’t share the prince fetish and doesn’t need to waste his time on such ridiculous fantasies. Still, for his favourite viewer, he doesn’t mind indulging a _little_. “If I had Prince Noctis in my bedroom, PromPoms, he’d have to _beg_ me for my cock. He’d have to plead his case and really prove to me he’s worthy of such good Niflheim dick. And then maybe, just _maybe_ , I could be convinced to dominate your precious prince.”

He half expects PromPoms to be a tad offended, because Prom seems to have such a loving relationship with his prince—in his head, at least. Even his mysterious boyfriend is only a celebrity impersonator—they both know the Lucian Prince doesn’t really troll porn sites. Still, Prom quickly sends: _Ooh, hot!_

_ChancellorIdDoMeAh: Indeed. Do tell._   
_JerseyJewels: u and the lucian prince? now that’s a headline story i’d kill for!_   
_PromPoms: I’d totally be willing to lend him to you for that. ;) Please tell me more!_

Smirking wide, Loqi savours the attention the new idea brings him. Agreement pours in, along with a few tips, including some from Prom. His dick is rapidly becoming rock solid, and he pumps it in his hand as he purrs, “Well, if you insist... but I don’t normally take secondhand lovers, so you’d really have to make it worth my while. Imagine that—paying me, and quite well too, to fuck your dreadfully unworthy prince. I wonder how he’d look on my cock... he’s probably terrible at taking cock; I’d have to train him to be a good whore and ride it properly.”

 _PromPoms: How? Tell me exactly what you’d do to my naughty boy. ;)_  
 _boobscobo: hawwt!_  
 _UpsidedownTears: Oh man im gonna cream myself from that mental image..._  
 _GuardianDick1979: wait why is the prince urs?_  
 _Snarkbitch: hey, not what i signed up for, but id watch you spank that little brat_  
 _NoktKnightXV: I feel like this is getting off track_  
 _Snarkbitch: then step on his balls and spit on his face_  
 _NoktKnightXV: uh_  
 _Xaldom3: yah make him cry_  
 _Snarkbitch: i love it when boys cry when u fuck them_  
 _ChancellorIdDoMeAh: Oh dear, the poor prince; how ever will the royal line continue if you crush his testicles?_   
_ChancellorIdDoMeAh: That might be going a bit far. Perhaps you could simply choke him a little._  
 _PromPoms: Ok now I’m starting to regret it_  
 _NoktKnightXV: Wouldn’t you rather be with PromPoms?_  
 _PromPoms: Hey!_

Just as Loqi is starting to really get into the idea of degrading the Lucian prince, the scene switches. Others begin chiming in to support a possible collaboration, and Loqi’s body already supports it. He explores his ass a bit more aggressively, searching for the right spot to really make his toes curl. He twists his grip on his cock and corkscrews on as he pants, “I suppose I could also be persuaded to do a show with PromPoms... even though he is just a commoner, and I am rather above him...”

_NoktKnightXV: But he’s so gorgeous, you could still have lots of fun with him._   
_UpsidedownTears: Mmmm that sounds so hot_   
_anallyyours: Hey prompoms deserves a good dicking too_   
_AlphaDick56: id love to watch 2 omegas play_   
_Xaldom3: NifForever seems to think he’s an alpha. we’d have to show him otherwise._   
_NoktKnightXV: PromPoms looks fantastic on his knees. Bet you’d love to see him looking up at you as he opens wide for your dick._   
_AlphaDick56: we’d all like that knight_   
_NoktKnightXV: I’m sure Prom would be a good boy and take good care of that nice cock of yours._

Loqi’s breath hitches. He finds the right spot inside him, and he hammers his fingers into it as he imagines the beautiful PromPoms kneeling before him, eagerly sucking his cock. In the heat of the moment, he doesn’t care about lineage—he’d give almost anything to plunge inside that tight throat. And because Prom thinks he’s a Lucian, even if he looks Imperial, Loqi wouldn’t have to worry about damaging him. Loqi could be as rough as he wanted, and slam into Prom’s waiting throat at a merciless pace. He’d relentlessly fuck Prom’s face raw, until saliva pooled up around Prom’s abused lips and drizzled down his chin, his jaw sore and eyes wet as Loqi brutally claimed him. Then Loqi would pull out just in time to splatter all over Prom’s flushed face, and he’d make Prom lick it all up and swallow every last drop. He’d even let a few flecks hit the floor, just to make Prom bend down and lick them up like a dog.

The thought of fucking Prom is what really gets him. The chat’s still talking about it, now diverting into a weird shared fantasy where he and Prom sixty-nine on camera. He’s elated when Prom actually agrees, albeit with the pretense: _I would if my prince ordered me to._

 _PromPoms: I’d do anything His Highness told me to._  
 _PromPoms: So if he wanted to pass me around..._  
 _PromPoms: I’d be a really good slut for you, Nif, I promise_   
_NoktKnightXV tips 200gil._  
 _EndsoftheGirth: fuck_  
 _anallyyours: love to see u choke on each others dicks_  
 _UpsidedownTears: tell us how youd slurp it down_  
 _GuardianDick1979: u look so gud nif_  
 _GuardianDick1979: wanna eat u out so bad_  
 _GuardianDick1979 tips 69gil_  
 _ChancellorIdDoMeAh: A shame we only have one harlot on screen, when it seems we have two quite eager to play._  
 _NoktKnightXV: Bet you’d love to feel Prom’s throbbing cock in your mouth, Nif_  
 _NoktKnightXV: Bet you’d like it even more to have Prom’s soft lips wrapped around your cock._  
 _PromPoms: My prince says I’m really good at giving head._   
_PromPoms: I’d suck your cock so well, Nif_

Loqi believes it. Loqi’s picturing it. Loqi’s thinking of nothing else but fucking Prom over and over again, then rolling his spent, trembling body over and fucking him some more. The chat scrolls by, and Loqi’s vision glosses over it. He focuses in on the feeling in his groin, his balls clenching as his fingers tighten around his cock, one hand stroking him hard and fast and the other drilling into that sweet spot as much as he can take—

Loqi comes with a luxurious cry, body arching and his release splattering everywhere. He lets it fill him, take over him, lets the pleasure drive him over the edge. White consumes his vision. He feels boneless. 

He slumps back, still moaning, still tiredly pumping, so _thrilled_. The extra sensation of being watched has given the moment a delightful edge. The tips come pouring in. To his mingled satisfaction and annoyance, NoktKnightXV tips the most. 

NoktKnightXV also writes: _That was pretty hot. Too bad you’ll never_ actually _get to fuck him._

Then NoktKnightXV logs off, and everyone’s too busy praising Loqi’s awesomeness to notice that incredibly rude and mood-killing moment. It gets worse when PromPoms chimes in: _Sorry about him. He just knows I belong only to Noctis, is all. But I still had a lot of fun tonight! You’re really good; keep it up!_ He tips too, though a more reasonable amount, and also logs off. 

Loqi fumes. A few of his regulars comment on his pout. The rest gush over him and clamour for one on one time. 

He bathes in that praise until he feels better, then abruptly ends the stream and leaves to go clean up.


End file.
